So Dean S2 Ep12
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Kayla brings the guys to visit her parents.
1. Chapter 1

Dean gazed out the window as he continued down the seemingly endless road. It wasn't anything new so far; a small road in the woods where they only passed driveways and a whole lot of nothing. They could have been headed to a job with this scenery.

"You sure you're not lost?"

"I think I know where my parent's house is. Pull into the next driveway."

He turned right and stopped in front of an iron gate. "You live here?"

"Technically I live in this car. Four three seven six."

That made him smile. He rolled the window down and typed the code into the keypad, giving Kayla a look as the gates rolled open.

"You're not gonna make rich jokes the whole time we're here are you?"

"Me?" He pulled through the gates and glanced in the rearview mirror to watch them close. The driveway was short and lead to the stereotypical circle in front of the house. "I would never do something like…holy shit."

Dean pulled the Impala next to a candy apple red classic sports car and left the keys in the ignition to get out and stare. He wiped his hand on his jeans and followed the curve of the car from the tail to the windshield. Kayla and Sam were getting out of the car and getting their things from the trunk.

"Is this a fully restored 1965 Mustang Fastback with a five speed manual transmission?"

"Um," Kayla looked at the car and shrugged slightly. "I guess. It was a birthday present a long time ago, I don't really know much about it."

"It's _yours_?" He stared through the window, admiring the upholstery. "Four hundred and twenty horsepower?"

"I don't know. I've only driven it a couple times."

_God what a gorgeous machine. _"Kayla, you don't know what you've got. This, this is beautiful."

She laughed quietly. "If you want to drive it the keys are probably in the glove compartment."

"Are you shitting me?" He reached for the door but stopped, trying to reign in his giddy excitement. "I can, you know, drive it later. We should probably get the introductions over with first."

"If you insist."

They followed her into the house, Dean stepped back towards the door when he heard the snarling growls from up the stairs. Within moments two Dobermans were lunging down the stairs towards them and he seriously considered bolting.

"There's my girls!" The dogs slid across the tile floors and stopped in front of Kayla, greeting her with excited whimpers and tail wags. "Hi babies!"

Sam saw the look on Dean's face and laughed at him. "You ok man?"

"Shut up."

"This is Sugar and Spice."

Dean eyed the dogs. "Which one's Spice?"

"Aw they're just big babies, aren't you? Yes you are!" She patted them for a moment and an older man walked into the room.

"Miss Kayla."

Kayla stood and smiled. "Hey, Kyle. This is Dean and Sam Winchester."

He didn't look at them. "Quite. You weren't gone long."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Your parents should be back shortly, they've been out running errands." He walked out of the room.

She called after him. "Well don't call them it's a surprise!"

Sam glanced towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Feel the excitement."

"Yeah he's cheerful huh?" She saw Dean was looking out the front door and laughed a little. "Dean."

"Hmm?" He turned and looked at her.

"Since my parents aren't here…you want to drive the car?"

"God yes." He was already out the door. "Come on, Sam, we'll be back in a minute."

She smiled and shook her head, then turned to Sam. "You can look around wherever, I'll give you a formal tour when Dean gets his adrenaline out…"

"So we're looking at sometime never right?" He smirked.

"Yeah something like that." She went and got into the passenger seat of the car, Dean was grinning ecstatically. It was nice to see him so excited about something that didn't involve murder for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon Kayla was showing the guys around the house. It was huge to say the least, Dean didn't even know what to say about a place like this. The floor plan was open and inviting with ridiculously expensive looking tile and wooden flooring in the rooms, accompanied by a few marble fireplaces. The kitchen looked like it could fit fifty people in it and the bathrooms, damn. He couldn't believe that she wasn't a complete snob coming from a place like this.

"You guys can pick any of the guest rooms on this floor, isn't that better than a motel?"

"Hell yes." Sam agreed enthusiastically, he thought the place was awesome and didn't waste time in heading down the hall to find a room.

Dean was impressed with the place but was more laid back about it; he took the opportunity while they were alone to snag a kiss. She smiled up at him.

"As a house rule, we can't share a room."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, my room is upstairs. But, I can be very sneaky at night."

"Is that a promise?"

Sam leaned out of one of the doorways. "I found my room, and I'm moving in."

"You guys want some lunch? I know we haven't eaten in awhile."

"Are you cooking or is _Kyle_ cooking?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am."

They ate in the rec room over a game of pool, it wasn't long before her parents showed up. Dean tensed slightly as he heard them talking with Kyle, they sounded nice enough. Her mother was the first to make an appearance in the room.

"Kayla! You came!" They exchanged a hug as her dad joined them.

"Hey, mom, dad, this is…"

"Dean, of course. She showed me a picture on her phone." Dean tried to get off with a handshake but she hugged him. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Kathy." She turned and hugged Sam, her mom was all about the hugging. "You must be Sam."

Sam politely returned the hug and nodded to her. "Mrs. Michelson."

Her dad eyed them for a moment, sizing them up and trying to sum up their entire moral character with one look. "Boys."

Dean stepped up to the plate and extended his hand to him. "Mr. Michelson."

He shook it firmly. "That your Impala out there son?"

"Yes sir."

"It's a fine automobile."

Dean smiled; he was alright by him. "Yes sir."

Sam shook his hand next. "Mr. Michelson, I've seen a lot of your work, I'm a big fan."

He nodded with a smile. "Nice to meet you two, we've heard a lot."

"Good things, of course." Kayla added.

"Well come outside, it's a beautiful afternoon. You can tell me all about what you've been doing." Her mom motioned them out the door and watched Sam and Dean pass before stopping Kayla. "You weren't kidding about those genes huh?"

Kayla laughed and followed them out. Much to the guys' surprise, Kayla's parents knew all about what she did for a living. They seemed ok with it for the most part, despite the obvious parental concern for her safety. Despite the worry they accepted it and even supported what she was doing, they saw it as helping people who can't help themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Late that night Dean was staring at the ceiling, trying not to fall asleep. He wasn't sure if Kayla was even awake anymore; her parents had gone to bed later than everyone else and she wouldn't risk them hearing her. The house had been silent awhile now, it was kind of nice. No traffic noise, no screaming neighbors, just silence. Of course he didn't mind when the silence was broken by the soft click of his doorknob as it turned. Suddenly he wasn't so tired and he sat up.

She let her eyes focus and smiled before crossing the room to kiss him softly. Dean pulled her into his lap and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad we did this. The family thing is kind of cool, I don't want you to think I'm miserable."

The fact that it was true surprised her; the fact that he admitted it surprised her even more. Dean wasn't exactly the sharing type. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, you've been stuck with my family for so long, it's only fair right?" He kissed her lightly on the shoulder.

"I was kind of hoping to be stuck with your family for awhile."

"I think we can work that out."

_::the following morning::_

Kayla yawned as she went into the kitchen. Her mom must have heard everyone moving around and she was working on breakfast.

"Good morning!" She greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning. Sam's not up yet?"

"I think he's still by the pool, he was up pretty early. Where's Dean?"

"In the shower." Kayla looked out the window and saw Sam sitting down by the pool with his feet treading the water. He looked pretty deep in thought. She went out the sliding doors and down the stairs to the pool, Sam looked up as she approached.

"Hey."

"Good morning." She sat next to him and rolled her pants up so she could put her feet in.

"The water's warm, it's nice."

She watched his face as he looked absently at the water. "You about ready to get back to ghosts and demons?"

"No." He answered quickly and laughed. "Wanna trade?"

Back inside, Dean was headed into the kitchen. "Hey Mrs. Michelson."

"You can call me Kathy. Kayla and Sam are down by the pool and breakfast is almost ready, have a seat."

He took a quick look out the window and smiled to himself before sitting at the table. He liked that they talked, he liked that they were close. It made things easier.

"So Dean."

_Ah shit._ He should have gone outside.

"How long have you been seeing Kayla now?"

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Um…a year and a half, maybe?"

"That's a long time, considering."

"Yeah we've definitely beat out most Hollywood couples."

"Well I…"

Sam and Kayla came through the sliding glass door. _Saved._

"Hey." Kayla leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before pulling up a chair next to him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh I think you'd know." Her mother said over her shoulder. "What time did you get back to your own room Kayla, around five, six this morning?"

Sam busted out laughing. "So incredibly busted."

As Kayla's jaw dropped Dean suddenly looked very deer in the headlights and glanced over his shoulder, convinced he would see her father standing there. Her mom set a plate in front of him and patted his shoulder.

"He's in the study, he can't hear you."

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, he didn't know what else to say.

Kayla covered her mouth to keep from laughing at his reaction, but felt her own cheeks flush. Sam apparently thought it was hilarious because he was still chuckling quietly in his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla went through her closet and refreshed her wardrobe; maybe a few things that Dean would like. Unlike Sam, she _was_ ready to get back to work. It wasn't that she didn't like being home, she did, to visit anyway. The whole lifestyles of the rich and famous thing never really felt right. Her parents weren't snobs by any means but they did enjoy the finer things in life and seemed to like the lavish lifestyle when they finally came into money. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you guys decent?!"

She smiled at the sound of Sam's voice and opened her door. "Dean's not even in here. My dad took him out to the garage to see his car collection." She went back over to the closet.

Sam came into the room. "Do you know if we're still on schedule for leaving tonight or did he want to wait until morning?"

"Well he seems to prefer driving at night, I assume he still wants to go ahead and go. Do you think he'll like this?" She held up a black, barely-there tank top.

"Uh, yeah I think he'll be a fan." He wiped the image out of his head. "Dean's been out there a while hasn't he?"

Kayla looked at the clock. "Yeah actually, maybe he came back in."

They went back downstairs and found her mom on the couch watching a movie.

"Have you seen Dean?"

"He's outside with your father. You know men, sports, cars…"

"Right." Poor Dean, she hoped he wasn't being interrogated. She sat down on the loveseat, Sam started to sit down but settled for leaning against the armrest.

"Sam I'm so sorry to hear about your dad." He nodded slightly in response.

Jesus. "Not in front of Dean mom."

"I didn't say anything in front of Dean. I just think it's terrible, you boys have been through enough." She saw from his expression that he didn't want to talk about it. "Has my daughter been behaving yourself?"

"Well it depends on what you mean by…"

Kayla shoved him, causing him to slide off the armrest. He laughed and sat down next to her.

"Yes mam, she keeps us in line."

_::in the garage::_

Dean took another swig of beer and propped his feet up on the cooler. "Yep, she's a beauty. Had to rebuild her after the accident but you know, had to do it. Couldn't just let it go."

Daniel Michelson nodded and cracked open another beer for himself. So far he hadn't seen anything in this kid to object to. Of course so far they'd just been shooting the shit. "So Dean?"

Ah crap, not again. If he has to hear 'so Dean' one more time…

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

His mind blanked. _Fuck. _"I um…come again?"

"She just seems to be taken by you and you don't come off as the relationship type. Not a serious relationship anyway, you're sarcastic, detached, distant, not to say anything against you because you seem like a good kid. But from a father's standpoint it doesn't look like it would lead to anything stable."

_What is this guy a psych major?_ "And this is officially awkward."

Her dad leaned forward as Dean started to get up. "Dean." He sighed and stayed in his seat. "I like you, I do. I just don't want her to be hurt again."

He kind of felt like being a dick and blowing off the conversation all together. Dean didn't like explaining himself, not to anyone. He thought for a moment and regretted his bitterness towards the man; after all, he wasn't _his_ father and he didn't have reason to be that way. The man was just worried about his daughter.

"Ok so you're right, I'm not Mr. Commitment. But I do love your daughter."

Dean kind of liked the way he looked at him then, an approving look, not one he was used to from a father figure.

"That's what's important."

Back in the house they continued their conversation with mom, she continued to be a little intrusive. It wasn't everyday they were there to ask questions.

"So besides your loss, how are you Sam?"

"Mam?"

"Having to fend for yourself."

Kayla smiled. "As soon as she's done being retarded, I'm gonna hook him up with this girl from the Roadhouse…"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am…"

"She's not interested…"

"Yes she is she _told_ me…"

"Whatever."

"Did you just whatever me? Uh, no. Sweetheart, I am the whatever-er here."

"That's not even a word."

"I said it didn't I?"

Dean came in the side door with his hands in his pockets.

"You don't look shell shocked." Dean smirked at her, he wished she would have saved him from that conversation too.

"Are you kids sure you have to leave tonight? I was going to make a big dinner, why don't you leave in the morning? You can leave early, you don't even have to wait for us to wake up."

Kayla looked at Dean, who shrugged. "Can't argue with dinner can we?"

Her mom gave him a crooked smile. "Maybe you two can stay in your own rooms tonight."

It was gonna be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean closed the trunk. This had been good for them; a relaxing couple days to get their minds off things. Now they were rested and focused. Of course Kayla's mom had caught her trying to sneak back in his room again, they thought she had gone to bed.

"Well. We can officially never stay at your parent's house again." He opened the door for her.

"Oh come on, she was just messing with you. She's a very reasonable parent." Kayla got into the car.

"Uh huh." He pushed the door shut.

Sam grinned. "But you should have seen your face at the table man. What I'd give for a camera."

"Shut up."

"No, seriously…"

"Yeah alright. Let's go."

Kayla leaned against the door and smiled to Dean as he got in. The trip went smoother than she thought it would. Everyone survived, everyone still liked each other. Dean actually got along with her parents, from what she saw anyway. She doubted he'd be up for a repeat visit anytime soon, but that was ok. She'd rather be on the road anyway.


End file.
